misencyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Misencyclopedia
Misenyclopedia is the ultimate site which everyone will praise at one point in the future. It gives miracles of power to those who need it/want it, and it created the universe. It is the source of energy in which the sun revolves around, and the galaxies and universe altogether. It controls all. It was formed in 1726 when it created Windows XP out of dust and air. The civil war was won by misencyclopedia, as we outnumbered them infinity to one. We then controlled the world and took it over. Then we bombed Hell and made them pissed off so they started burning people for no reason. We just laugh at them. Those who think that misencyclopedia is purely awesome are given the death sentence. It is the deadliest sin anyone can make, using the word misencyclopedia in vain. It gave life to every single person in the universe and created the Internet with devine force and strength. It built the box that you live in. Yes, box. And it got you the crappy job that you go to and the piece of trash that is supposed to be your ride. Misencyclopedia is the United States of America, and it is also the man. Misencyclopedia gave you the breakfast you ate today, the dried up eggs, plastic bacon, and piss apple juice. It also was the one who tried to ban schools from America for being prisons, but failed to do so. It is the only thing Misencyclopedia has ever failed to do. Misencyclopedia created the TV, it created the radio, it created and controls weather, it created CDs, DVDs, cameras, electronics, electricity, the Earth, and everything on it. What else is there left to say? It gave you the tacky clothes that you wear. If you look in the mirror we bought you, yes, you can see that they don't match. Not even close to matching. And if you see the bad hairstyle that you have, which Misencyclopedia's servants cut for you, you may see why you can't get a date. Misenyclopedia created comedy, and manipulates it with the four elements it made. Actual meaning Misencyclopedia exists to simply inform and humor people who have a sense of humor. Its main goal is to be a source of entertainment and a parody of Wikipedia, but there are cases where it acts as a duplicate of Wikipedia if the subject (that the article is about) is too boring to be able to make fun of. And there are plenty of articles that are like that, but mostly song articles (articles about songs). History Basic History Developed and processed in -1324023482309482094 years before the universe even took the time to consider thinking about existing, Misencyclopedia is a website that started the internet, of course, with its powerful......powers, and its amazing strength and knowledge, versus Wikipedia, which actually gives information that is "right". Detailed history To be honest, the name Misencyclopedia half-came from a little boy named Misencyclopedia Brown, who was born in year 0. From Age 0-10 When he was born, he decided that he knew everything about the world and its habits, thinking he had such a realistic view on everything. However, as time progressed, even though he didn't realize it, people around him, especially when he was at school, began to realize that his so called "geniusness" revolved around his hatred and the fact that he could not accept himself for who he was: not perfect. Dealing with being a perfectionist He would smash every mirror he saw, imagining it as a mimick of him, making fun of him all the time. He ran away from home when he was 7 in order to pursue a greater future for himself. Or at least, what a greater future was in his eyes. His mother and father, even though almost hated him for his extensive rudeness around them, decided to go out and search for him in the rain (it was raining that day) but could not find enough evidence to accurately pinpoint his location. What Misencyclopedia wanted to be when he grew up was famous, even though back in the year 7, there was only about 15 people in the world (they announced that on the news one day when Misencyclopedia was watching), and a famous actor that starred in famous movies and would make famous money. He wanted that so much that it almost made him kill himself when he was 9, thinking about how it probably would not happen. From age 10-20 Supernatural powers When he was 10, he found that he had supernatural abilities: he could manipulate train sets. He was, however, not fascinated with the fact that he could make a toy train float, and he would carry one in his pocket and hit whoever he wanted to, being the violent child he was. Eventually, when he was 18, he got arrested for this and was sent to jail for his whole life. He died in jail. Rebirth But then he came back to life when he was 19, although he was still in jail. Misencyclopedia was, however planning, an escape plan, and when he had finally planned it, he successfully escaped out of prison and then blew up the jail, but used a "bomb silencer" with it so it wouldn't make any noise. Then, he revealed that he had "invented" something that he had called the "Prison rebuilder" and it rebuilt the prison just like it looked like before, except there was no one in it this time. Misencyclopedia walked away, smiling. Living on the streets By the time he was 20, he was living on the streets and having to deal with starvation, dehydration, temperature, and weather as he attempted to live in New York City. He eventually, since he was unable to shave, grew an extremely long beard that touched the ground when he walked, often getting dirty on the edge. He would sometimes even trip over it and fall, end up getting hurt. One time, however, it was his lucky day, as he fell, tripped, and got hurt and slipped and fell down the steps he tripped over and fell 15 staircases, each having 16 steps in each. He woke up on a hospital bed with his parents over him, explaining what had happened, and he went to live with them. From ages 20-30 Living a life doing nothing Misencyclopedia turned into a literal couch potato, as all he ate were his favorite kind of chips (BBQ chips)and drank Coke and Pepsi, although, of course, he preferred Coke (everyone does). But one day, his parents got onto him after coming home from work and told him that he had 30 days to find a job and move out of the house or they would throw him out. And they said literally. Finding a job Misencyclopedia looked everywhere for a job, and was actually seduced to going into Walmart and asking if they were hiring, but they said "WTF? What kind of question is that?" and he took it as a yes, and then they threw him out of it and he got hit by a car and had to pay for the damages he did to the car. He suffered minor injuries. Finally, he started working at Burger King and they acted really pissy towards him, so he quit his job and asked if he could live with his parents again. They told him "no way, stupid friggin idiot" so he packed his things and finally left. He eventually started playing guitar and got a record deal from WTF Are Records. Success in music Misencyclopedia became very successful in the music business, being able to score hot chicks and a lot of money, actually earning an increasing $90 million a year as a regular income. He produced a total of three albums during his career, all three entitled "I couldn't think of anything to name for it so I chose this" and every song was the same name, but fans liked it all the same, so he eventually got rich off of it. Ages 30-40 Copyright infringement By the time he was famous from all of that, his solo career turned into a failure as he was sued for using copyright on a YouTube video he made, and it was for almost $1 billion, and it took his entire earning salary and more (he was now in dept) to attempt to pay it off. Then, things went from bad to worse. When Misencyclopedia was 32, WTF Are Records cancelled their record deal with him and kicked him out of the contract. He would have to get a regular job doing something else, because playing for a few fans at a time was only enough to pay for the rest of the money he owed for the sue. Moving out to the countryside When he could not afford to do any better, he moved to where none of his family was, in the countryside, with his girlfriend, Michelle, who eventually dumped him for not having a job. So now, alone in the countryside with a house payment, car payment, and everything else to pay, he decided that he would have to go to college. He hated college, and he would probably get laughed at for being so old. College From ages 35-39, Misencyclopedia attended college, and he got a degree in physics, and became a successful physicist. But life in college was rough. There were these three kids who would often bully him around, one named Skeeter, the other named Slimy Worm, and the third named Finland Sucks. He would often be backed into a corner, and one would have a baseball bat and the other a pistol, and they would threaten him if he did not give them money to go and buy a chocolate bar out of the college's vending machine in the lobby, so he did this for them until one day, he was sick and tired of it, and they got into a big fight, and he won it, them having a baseball bat and a pistol even. He was, however, expelled from school from it, and he had wanted to stay longer to get a better degree, but he pursued his dream, which was to be a physicist. From age 40-50 Mid-Life Crisis When he turned 40, he realized he was starting to go through his midlife crisis: he had to shave once a day, he had to eat oatmeal because his girlfriend made him, he had to brush his teeth daily to keep them from falling out, he had to deal with the Weather Channel being wrong 24/7 (as always) and a whole bunch of other annoying things. When he was 45, though, he decided that enough was enough and he was tired of living the same way every day, so he proposed to his girlfriend, who said, "Eww, no. I thought we were just friends," and he remembered that she had only stayed over a few nights at a time because she needed help getting a job and a house and they were distant friends who eventually became closer. Attempted suicide As time passed, and Misencyclopedia got bored of his job, he started having thoughts about suicide and how Owen Wilson had done the same thing but failed to do it, but what he was going to do was get bit by a fire ant, and his parents had told him that they would kill you if you got bit by one. He got bit by one by laying in their ants' nest, and he found he was allergic to them, which he was previously unaware of, so he was happy. But unfortunately, his friend that was a girl (so she WASN'T his girlfriend after all) found him laying there getting eaten up and she rushed him to the hospital in his car and they treated his wounds. Age 50-57 He lived the same life the whole time up until he found that he was diagnosed one day when going in for a checkup at the doctor's office. Death He developed cancer when he was 55, and only lived to be 57, dying in the arms of his cat, named Sara, respectively. 7 and a half people attended his funeral. Logo Description Misencyclopedia's logo is a smiley face, similar to Walmart's smiley face (but not enough to where you can sue someone over copyright infringement over it), and it is smoking a cigarette with money signs around it, smiling happily at you. It was created on June 6th, 2009. What it symbolizes The logo that preceded the smiley face logo was a circle with a cookie on the left and a bunch of lines on the right. It is not as good as the current one, in most poeple's opinions. The smiley face symbol represents how Misencyclopedia can sometimes turn things upside down, and also be pretty bad in the process of it (note the cigarette). The dollar signs indicate the greed Misencyclopedia wants as it wants attention from people as it does not have that currently. The smile, however, indicates that Misencyclopedia is happy with what they're doing and the eyebrows show that Misencyclopedia knows what its doing and are proud of it. Misencyclopedia has the logo underneath it that says Misencyclopedia to know it's Misencyclopedia's logo. Humor The type of humor Misencyclopedia uses is not the same as some that other websites similar to Misencyclopedia uses. The humor it uses, even though we're unsure of the name, is different than those websites as it does not use include the use of poddy humor, cussing humor, crude humor, (not much) sexual humor, and especially not gross humor. There are some articles that may or may not be funny. Article length Basic Reason There have been (and will be) complaints about the length of articles on Misencyclopedia. However, there is only one person writing these articles and so they will be as long as they are until someone steps up and starts writing, but of course under Misencyclopedia's rules. These rules include using the correct type of humor and not cussing (too much). Average length The average length for an article would likely be the length of this one. Note that there are much longer ones and much shorter ones, as well. It is just decided that that is to be about the average length of one article on Misencyclopedia. Impact on Modern Culture Main article: Misencyclopedia's Impact on Modern Culture Misencyclopedia will have an impact on modern culture in the future, and when it does, this section of the article will be filled with detailed facts about it and such things like that. So beware. Misencyclopedia's rules Main article: Misencyclopedia's rules See also *List of Misencyclopedia's articles *Misencyclopedia's Homepage *Proof that Misencyclopedia is not an article on Wikipedia Notes *Misencyclopedia rocks *It also rules *It's completely awesome *There's nothing better than it *Remember to fix that fudge cake for Johnny at 9. See also *Main Page *Misencyclopedia's rules External Links *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Misencyclopedia Proof that there is no article in Wikipedia called Misencyclopedia] *There are also ads on the side (annoying ads) that will take you to virus-filled places.